Not YOURS, Only MINE
by Kalainah Nemani Aurae
Summary: xxxxCHAPTER 8 UP very very short but still.xxxx NEEED BETA! PLEASE EMAIL OR SEND A REVIEW TELLING MI IF YOU WUD LIKE TO DO IT. ALL BEING REWRITTEN. NEED BETA FOR IT.
1. Prolouge

**Hey everyone this is my first story so please be nice but be critical. If any of you like this chapter please review, cause I won't be posting another chapter until I get at least 5 reviews. Thanks hope you like the story … well the prologue anyway. Oh yeah before I forget… uh… damn what was it… oh right the big Xs mean like a change of character or scene or something like that. It's been rewritten. 2 or 3 times. **

**This is wat everything means.**

"Demon brat" Normal speech

"_Why..y…why….y…..why……y" thoughts_

'**I'll kill you' Kyuubi speech**

'_**I'll kill you' Kyuubi thoughts**_

_**:He's mine:**_, _**Shadow clone no jutsu. Inner peoples, and jutsu's**_

**Different Languages 'sides Japanese **

**This sigh means me doin' something like this for example **_**:Coughpervcough:**_** or otha random stuff**

_**Think dat's everythin and if it's not I'll say random stuff in the chapter.**_

_**Tell me if this REWRITTEN version is better than the original and if it's not then I could just always put this old one back up. OH and be fore I for get.**_

_WARNINGS+++ _**YAOI. Non-graphic-ish rape. And otha random stuff.**

**(This is a/n my point of view and wat I think of stuff.).**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He wanted the pain to stop. It hurt bad to even think that a person he had considered a _precious _person just raped him, and after he had helped get him back. He had only been back for at least 3 days then he came and took him ot this place where he said that no one would ever find him and he was right…no one had come to look for him, even Iruka and Jisan, people he thought he could count on didn't even notice that he was gone.

He waited awhile for the pain to stop, he didn't even try to fight back after the first few times. He just relixed that no matter what he did the pain wouldn't stop then finally it did, then **HE **left, saying that he will be back to check on him later, and with that he left… the door slamming shut with a final slam, and leaving the blond in the cold, dark dungeon thinking _'Why couldn't he just have killed me. I would have been happier._ _How could he do this to me, I loved (well love of a brother) him and he betrayed me." _Naruto sighed wondering if anyone was looking for him. Probably not they would just be happy that he was gone. Suddenly he remembered the things kyuubi told to never forget hope, courage, faith, and other random ones but the most important one was of course SANITY but oh well he was too tired to care. He decided right then and there that he was going to get out of here as fast as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sasuke came back thinking how easy it was to get people to hate naruto more thatn they did already did, even the people that naruto called precious didn't even bother to question him. He walked back to the dungeon thinking at how much fun he was goin to have with his dobe. When he got there he was shocked to see that the comfy _**(a/n yeah right)**_ cell he had left Naruto in was empty, he turned around only ot see the dobe looking at him with nothing but pain and anger he said something that broke Sasuke's heart _**(a/n Does he even have one???)**_ "I never want to see you again and if I do I'll kill myselve. With that Naruto left. Leaving an even _more_ emotionally screwed up Uchiha. Naruto was never to be seen again… till the next day. To join the team that would betray him more than Sasuke did. To break his already broken heart and soul. **(a/n…Ssoooo romantic am I not???)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night after he had gotten out of that cell. Naruto shivered at the thought. He went to his favorite spot. The hokage mountain, sitting down on the 3rd hokages head he decided that he was going to leave the village. After he visited his team to say goodbye to Kakashi-sensei and sakura and to say goodbye to the last few people in this village who didn't want him to die. He wanted to sing a song that he had thought of a long time ago, and that now was the perfect time to sing it. So sighing the boy--blond teen--- weird demon possessed---- raped mother to be-----really suicidal mentally unstable teen

**(a/n…NE1 'sides mi notice how the titles and little dashes keep getting longer? NE1) ** raised his head up to the heavens and started singing in an angelic but pain filled voice.

_**(A/N If no one wants to read this I understand…If you don't ur all gonna die MWUHAHAHAHA)**_

"_Why does it seem_

_That things are not always_

_What they seem_

_Time passes always_

_With more pain filled nights_

_Time never seemed right_

_Till now and I'll leave in the night_

_Death is right _

_While love is false_

_Happiness is never there_

_Just a fake thing that is false_

_While darkness lays there_

_Buried in your soul_

_Waiting for the time _

_Too show the trueness of thesoul_

_Now the rightness of time_

_Has come _

_And the light pulls away_

_And the darkness comes_

_While the light travels further away_

_Death is right _

_While love is false_

_Pain is a thing of right _

_While hugs are the things of false_

_Everyone expects you to be happy_

_While inside your dead_

_Loneliness makes you feel happy_

_While kindness makes you feel dead_

_You wish for love_

_All you get is hate_

_It shows you that love _

_Is nothing but hate_

_In disguise_

_Is freedom_

_In disguise_

_Is freedom_

_That you never knew_

_That will never be known_

_But you found things you never knew_

_By finding things you have never known_

_You found the truth_

_Stead of the lies_

_While lies are truth_

_Truths are lies_

_While neither are real_

_Neither is fake_

_Wat is real?_

_Wat is fake?_

_But things from _

_Wat we dream_

_And things from _

_How we interpret our dreams_

_In disguise _

_Is freedom_

_In disguise _

_Is freedom_

_That you will always love_

_But it will never love you_

_Wat's real 'bout love _

_That never loves you_

_Now is the time _

_Waiting as always for death_

_The only time _

_I have no choice but to accept death_

_Now is the time for me to leave_

_The village that has left _

_Me to have no choice but to leave_

_Cause all the good in it has left_

_Now I have no choice_

_But to do so too_

_No longer is the choice_

_Of mine is now here too _

_It has left me _

_As I wish my life would _

_As I wish my life would _

_Now for the ending_

_Of my sad song_

_For the ending_

_Of my life song_

_Goodbye my heart_

_Goodbye my love _

_I'll hold your image in my heart,_

_While my love… _

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye._

_I'll come by again_

_When I learn to trust (again)_

_So goodbye……_

…_for now._

_**Second Part: **__**(a/n No u all are gitin' tired of this song/poem/..Suicide theme(s). Bear wit me PLZ)**_

_Now to all you people _

_Who think your fair_

_Each of you are nice to people_

_But to me, your never fair_

_And me bein' naïve_

_Wondered why_

_Me bein' naïve_

_Found out why_

_Now all I wanna do is die—_

_-all I wanna do is die—_

_---:I wanna die:---_

_Now the time for me to die—_

…_Has come._

_**Fin' Wrote it myself way ya think **__**(a/n Finally it's done Muwahahaha.. **__**Cough cough**__** Sorry it took me 9 days '9' to write it so I hope u all read it. And if you didn't… **__**heh heh heh**__** Ur all gonna die.**_

After he finished his song/poem/ suicide themes **(a/n which is wat I vote for.) **whatever the hell ya want ta call it Naruto left his spot and went back to what was left of his house. He decided that in the morning he would go and say goodbye but only to people who really cared. But before he went there he got jumped by the person he just barely escaped from. The fight for his live just barely begun.

(BECAUSE I really suck at fight scenes I won't right one)

After the fight Naruto went home and back at the grounds where they fought one _'last'_ Uchiha was kissing the ground and it looked like he wasn't gonna get up anytime yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N Well here you go I fixed it up…a bit or a lot 'pendin' on how u take it. I'm gonna be rewriting the whole story. So chose between 3 pairings. ****Gaa+Naru, Ita+Naru,**** and last but not least ****SasuxNaru (****a/n personally I don't think he deserves him but oh well votes r votes.) You pick if anyone wants any other pairings PLZ just review and say or you can pick ur own it could even be an ****OMC ****for all I care but you gotta pick sumthin'. But I think that it's better than how it was before…right? Well REVIEW and go ahead if you think I should change anything. Kay. ****PICK ****a pairing from the above or just choose a new one.**

**BYE **

**With lots of ****LUV**

**K.N.A.**


	2. The demon leaves

_**(Authors Note) thank you all who actually reviewed. In other words thank you **__**ino31**____**henshi, argent goddess, and panda of sin**__**. And to anyone else who reviewed during the time I first posted this and now. I was going to wait for a little more reviews but since you guys liked it so much, I'll write this chapter just for you. I'll make it longer to and sorry if it seemed a little rushed, I just wanted to get it out of my head it was driving me crazy. ANYWAY this chapter will start a few days after the "incident" happened not a few years sorry about the confusion there. Here's the story. Review good or bad. Pass on the story.**_

_**WHEW that was long… longer than my actual prologue. Preety sad.**_

**Disclaimer**_-----_ _**Like all tha peoples out there…I do not own this or any of my otha stories I just forget ot put disclaimers but I don't own any of the stories I write…sad I know but they say the truth hurts and I guess they're right. **_

_**Other random things will pop up in the chapter but I'll explain them**_

_**Now onto the story.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he woke up the next morning he knew he had ot go to team meeting but still after the incident happened Naruto tried to go on as if nothing had happened.

He went back to the training ground but Sakura had yelled at him saying "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SASUKE."

N aruto confused looked at Sasuke and saw that he had a few bruises and a big gash on his left arm. Naruto was confused because he knew HE could never do that any time in his life or afterlife for that matter. (Well that what was people thought but he was smarter and more powerful then he let on. Sssoooo just keep it quite.) But before he could do anything Kakashi popped out of nowhere (and I mean nowhere) there was just this empty space and then suddenly it was filled with a Kakashi…anyway he told Naruto to go home and never come back and that he never wanted to see him again because he hurt **his **prize pupil. So Naruto left no one noticed that the loud mouthed blond was crying silently his tears flowing down his face. When he got back to his house he saw that it had been broken into and that nothing had been taken that was weird but since nothing had been taken he just went inside and locked the door, but when he turned around he saw all these eyes looking at him he **screamed **like he hasn't screamed before. (which knowing him and his _mask_ has been a long while.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was just about to take Sasuke and Sakura to eat when everyone heard a scream; it was a scream that had pain, anger, agony and more than a hint of fear. He hurried and ran to Naruto's house he didn't even hear Sakura and Sasuke talking about him.

"Should we follow him?" asked a scared Sakura to a normal stoic Sasuke.

"Yes we have to." Said Sasuke

So they went after their Sensei Kakashi he was just a few feet away from them but it felt like a few miles. Finally they caught up to him just when he went into the clearing. They followed him and stopped in fear and in shock but… mostly in fear. They saw Naruto kill about ten ANBU in the time it took them to _injure_ a chunin. They saw Naruto turn around and look at them with sadness and anger, two emotions the boy never seemed to have before. He practically hissed at them "What do you guys want" Naruto said with as much hate as he could put in it. He saw them all flinch at his voice even Kakashi. (If naruto wasn't so angrey he would have laughed that people were scared of him, the deadlast, the demon, the dobe.

"Going away **demon**?" Kakashi said with a tone Sakura and Sasuke had never heard him use before.

But Sakura who didn't really like Naruto all that much seeing as how **he **had hurt _her _**(a/n yeah we all know that that's gonna happen. Right?) **Sasuke-kun. Decided to follow Kakashi and said with a lot of coldness in her voice said "Yes **DEMON** go away, no one here, in this village for that matter even likes you let alone care for you."

"Very well then, but, if I come back for any reason at all whether it be by force or by my will. Sasuke…" he said turning in Sasuke direction. Sasuke shivered at what he saw there. … Naruto went on talking "you will be the first **I kill**."

"What w…why" Sasuke managed to stammer out.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Okay then." With that said Naruto turned around and lifted up his shirt and showed them all words that covered his entire back. One such saying was "I own you. Freak,Slut" Signed Sasuke Uchia and other words that were really bad and I can't metion on here cuz I really don't wanna get kicked off, Oh well I'll metion them later. That were scarred on so that they would never come off

"Now do you remember Sasuke?"

All of a sudden Sasuke did remember (It was like a bad jutsu. And it was just coming off) what he did to Naruto those couple of days he had him in his house. Sasuke didn't realize he was crying until Sakura asked him, "Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" she asked him softly.

But he didn't answer instead he turned to Naruto and yelled at him "I'm sorry." While still crying all the people who had arrived stared at the uchia boy wondering when they had ever seen him lose control like this. "Can you forgive me Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a voice not like his at all.

"No. I will never forgive you and for that you will never see **them**." **(a/n That was Kyuubi talking for a mo.)**

With that Naruto left and jumped over the wall that protects Konoha even though the wall is at least fifty feet high. One of the ANBU who actually didn't want to kill the boy (which was pretty rare let me tell u.) on sight left silently to tell the hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At the Hokage tower)

Shizune knocked on the hokages door saying "There's an ANBU was here to see you and it was really important."

"Okay let him in." Tsunade said weary.

"Hokage- sama there's something important I have to tell you—"

"Well get on with it" she snapped at him. Cutting him off.

"It seems that the Demo- Naruto ran away"

"W…what no. Go away." She told the ANBU

He went out silently. Tsunade called Shizune in and told her the bad news. All over Konoha you could hear screams of anguish coming from the Hokage tower. Because they bothed loved Naruto a lot_. (and the people of Konoha are really dumb.)_ So the next day Tsunade called all the people who were near Naruto yesterday. (Only 'bout 10. they were Gaara, Temari, Kankouro, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Hinata, Jiraiya, Kiba and surprisingly Ino. And some of the ANBU ) Tsunade thought this was sad that only 'bout 14 or 15 people cared 'bout one boy in a village with over 8 thousand people. _**(a/n In my story Iruka didn't like him. He wouldn't of passed 'cept Sarutobi allowed him to pass.) **_

**READ AUTHORS NOTE BELOW.**

_**(A.N.) whew was that longer than before or what? Plz review good or bad OH by the way I was wondering if Naruto should wait for Sasuke or if he should go with anyone else. If any of you have any ideas you want to share please post. I won't write the third chapter until I get some votes in for who he should be paired with. Okay well that's it then see you all next chapter. I'm trying to get it all done b4 x-mas so my readers could actually feel happy and try not to kill me since…yeah.**_


	3. New home, new family

(**A.N.)** Thanks for all your reviews, I think I'm gonna go with that Naruto does go to Sand but only for a little bit but its not a gaa/naru I think that I will safe him for Sasuke, people who didn't want this sorry (grins sheepishly). Oh yeah Panda of sins thanks for your help but just after I posted this story I looked on my account and guess what I found Tah dah in the right top left corner is a little sign that says PROFILE sheesh how dumb cant get any dumber than that oh wait… **I can. ** Thank everybody who reviewed, sorry for not putting this up earlier but its a few days before Spring Break so as you've could've guessed they're working us (students) to the bone. So thank you all again for you guys who put me and my story on your favorites.

_Italics is when Kyuubi is talking, Past things, Thiking_

Normal is when anyone is talking

**Bold is when someone is using a jutsu, emphasis, etc…**

And other cool stuff, you can figure out for yourselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(1 week out of Konoha in the middle of the forest)**

Naruto sighed thinking "_Why did this have to happen to me, it was all that temes fault."_

He looked around just barely realizing that he was in the middle of a big green thing **oh yeah it was a forest**. He decided that since he ran away from Konoha that he couldn't go back and he couldn't go to Suna because that was where they would first look. So he decided that he was going to live in this forest, he just had to find a big enough place to build a house **or **if it already had a house that was abandoned he could just live there. Finally after a few hours it seemed to him, he found this perfect spot to build himself a cozy little house. He was bored so he decided to go talk to Kyuubi. Naruto looked around for a place to stay while he talked to Kyuubi, because he was extremely venerable during that time he was away in his own little mind. He saw a tree that had high braches so he hopped up to a branch and leaned against the tree bark, and, entered his mind. When he got in there he saw the usual stuff. He just wandered around till he found the place where Kyuubi was. He thought that she was asleep but when he got closer a voice said.

"_Kit what are you doing here? You hardly come to talk to me anymore." _She said in a whiny voice.

"Kyuubi we need to talk" Naruto said in a serious tone. At that tone Kyuubi paid more attention because he had only talked like that a few times.

"_What about kit?"_

"Well let's see I ran out of Konoha, and now we're in a forest so I was gonna ask you if I should build my self a house. Well what do you think?"

"_You should build yourself a house, but make sure it has about 20 rooms at the least."_

"Why?" Naruto asked suspiciously

"_Kit how should I explain this, oh well I will just come out and say this, since there no easy way to say this---._

"Kyuubi just get on with it, will ya." Naruto asked impatiently

"_Kit you are **pregnant.**"_

"Nani?" Naruto shouted falling out of the tree and falling on the ground with a hard thud, sounding like he'd broken a few bones.

**(A.N. If you want the ages of the characters just go down to the bottom of the page or wait till I say them in later chaps.)**

"So wait a minute you're saying that I'm **_pregnant_**." Naruto asked still not believing it.

"_Yes kit you are."_

"But how I mean I'm a guy for hells sake."

"_Kit **I'm **a women so since I'm inside you it can cause some unexpected side affects and I guess that this is one of them."_

"Since I can't reverse this how many kids… Kyuubi growls suddenly and Naruto realizes what he said and changed it… I mean kits are we going to have?"

"_Well…_ Kyuubi says sheepishly

"It's a big number isn't it?" Naruto said nervously

"_Yes kit it is."_

"So…"

"_So what."_

"So how many kits am I going to have?" Naruto said with a growl knowing she was just stalling for more time.

"… Kyuubi mumbled under her breath so that Naruto couldn't hear her.

"How much again, I didn't hear you."

"… Kyuubi muttered just a little bit louder but still not loud enough for him to hear her.

"Just come out and say it, it won't matter anyway, since what's the difference between one and two kits.

"_You're not going to get one or two kits, you'll get a lot."_

"Oh like how much four, five…"

"_No kit you're going to have **fifteen **kits."_ And with that Naruto promptly fainted.

**(A.N. ** Well was that better than the other chapters? Oh yeah and her are some of the ages. (The characters).

**Sasuke --- _13_**

**Naruto --- _12_**

**Sakura --- _13_**

**Kakashi ---_ 26_**

**Iruka --- _26_**

**Jiraya --- _53_**

**Tsunade --- _ 53_**

**Team 9 --- _13_**

**Team 10 --- _13_**

**(A.N. ** If anybody wants the ages for anybody else they can just ask when they review. Oh yeah Does anybody out there know how to get you're alerts, because I have a few of them on and I don't know how they work. Give reviews good or bad (mostly good).

**REVIEWS……REVIEWS……REVIEWS. **Plz… Neway bye. Did I spell Jiraya's name right?


	4. The next 3 years

(A.N. hey everybody sorry that it's taken me this long to update. N E way I was just joking about the 15 kids I mean that's a bit extreme even for fiction. I'm going to change the number though so people can stop yelling at me. (Crying…sniffling…) oh yeah thanks for the reviews all new (Uchiha revenger) and old (Panda of sin) not that I'm saying your old or anything like that. I am going to make the number of kids shorter but, it comes in handy in the future. I mean there are a few extra kids in the picture gotta do something with them _right?_ (Grins evilly all while cackling too.) It's my spring break so I get a few days to update if my mom doesn't take the computer again, don't worry she wouldn't read this. Oh…wait… ahhhh run crazy women with a knife… machete…………a few minutes later she comes back saying "Well now that you have met my mom lets get back to the story.** Only a few words here and there have been changed.**

'_blah' _flashback, thoughts, ( just thought it would look cute.)

"blah" speech,

'**blah'** Justus's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(3 year time skip)

Naruto couldn't help but feel happy as he watched his 11 kids run around the place they had called home for the last 3 years and would hopefully call it for the next however years they were here. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the time after Kyuubi had told him that he was pregnant. He closed his eyes softly and let his mind wander back to that day.

_(Flashback)_

'_Kit sorry for scaring you like that but I was only joking your not going to have 15 kids you are- _

"_Well thank god I thought I would die from giving birth to that much kits so and I still going to have kits? _

'_Yes but your only going to have 13.' _

'_WHAT' Naruto screeched 'th-that's still a lot. Hey wait its only two down I wanted it to go down at least to six or something like that. _

'_Don't worry kit I'll be here to protect you, I could teach you a jutsu to summon me when the time comes near and to help you take care of them and besides you could name them after your precious people.' _

'_Ok Kyu.' _

'_What did you just call me?' _

'_I called you Kyu.'_

'_Well only you and the kits can call me Kyu NO one else though **okay**? _

'_Deal **Kyu.'** _

(_End flashback)_

Naruto only came out of his thoughts when his small daughter came and poked him in the side and _still_ not getting a reaction out him went and got a very very sharp spike and instead of just lightly poking him in the side with it, got onto her fathers lap and was just about to stab her father right between the eyes, when Naruto woke up and lets just say that if you wake up from a dream _ok_ maybe a nightmare and seeing your youngest daughter trying to stab you in the face with a…spike…wait that's a SPIKE. Where in the hell did she get that? With a cry of shock and more than a little bit of fear, Naruto hurried and pushed his daughter off of him and stood up and grabbed the spike…he shuddered at the thought of what would actually have happened if she did stab him. He knelt down to her level and asked her

"Dami why are you trying to kill daddy _again_?"

"I'm not daddy, I was just trying to wake you up."

"By tr…"

"Kyu told me to tell you to meet her."

"Where?"

"Where you always meet duh." Dami said rolling her eyes.

"Oh… ok thanks."

"Bye daddy." Dami said excitedly as she ran to play with her brothers and sisters.

Naruto sighed and he went to find Kyuubi. He found her with the rest of his 12 kids he was just a bout to ask her where Dami was when a small but strong shape jumped on him and he fell to the ground with…Dami on him. Naruto sighed, he seemed to do that a lot lately, and took her off him and then they both turned around and listened to Kyuubi because _she_ was talking. Yep _she_, he let his mind wander back to the day when he had first found out Kyuubi was a girl.

(_Flashback)_

'_Hey Kyu'_

'_Yeah kit'_

'_How is it that I can become pregnant?'_

'_Well you know how we share chakra and all that.'_

'_Yeah and your point.'_

'_Since I'm female I gu…'_

'_Wait hold on for just a god damned minute.' Naruto said looking confused and weirded (is that even a word?) out at the same time he said… 'you're a female, people could hardly tell you are a female I mean you look so much like a ma…'_

_That was all Naruto got out because Kyuubi hit him over the head with a…rat…no wait it's a rock. Kyuubi quickly threw away the rock and went over to Naruto to see if **she** could wake him up. She went over to him and shook him but he still wouldn't wake up so she was about to smack him but stopped when she noticed the blood on the back of his head. 'Oops guess I hit him to hard.' Kyuubi thought to herself sheepishly. After Naruto woke up he went over to see Kyuubi and on his way to her he made sure to hide all the rocks large or small._

_(end flashback)_

Naruto shook himself out of the thought and looked over at his little makeshift family only to find out that they left him here in the middle of the night, without so much as a blanket. 'Wait' he thought getting up suddenly its night. 'Where is everyone?' And with that he ran off to find them, he ran back to the house only to see… (**A.N. I could just so end it right here. But I wanna make it a bit longer because my chapters…if I can call them that are really short.) **only to see his family trying to stop an attack of wolfs. Without even thinking Naruto jumped into the fight and screamed at the kids "GET INSIDE NOW." In a tone that left no room for argument the kits went inside. But Dami (she really seems to cause the most trouble. Huh?) fell and a wolf was just a bout to attack her when Naruto jumped in front of her and took the attack for her, and passed out a few seconds later, due to the pain. Kyuubi seeing this went berserk and killed all the animals.

Naruto woke up a few days after this and his first thought was 'Why do I have a bandage around my head.' Faintly he heard a voice say "Kyu daddy's up." Naruto thought groggily was that Yome or Dashi, he was gonna go through all the names but just at that moment Kyuubi came into the room and asked him "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I th-think so, what happened and why am I wearing a bandage over my eyes?"

"Kit do you remember when you protected Dami?"  
"Yeah so…"

"Well you took a hit for her and now your blind in one eye."

"Well at least it's better than two." Naruto said trying to look and sound happy but failing miserably. "Oh Kyu he said while sobbing what am I supposed to do now?"

"I can always teach you how to fight and see and do other stuff even with your eye the way it is. Deal kit?"

"Deal Kyu."

"Good now you need your sleep, we'll start practicing tomorrow."

"K night." Naruto turned around and promptly fell asleep.

The next few weeks were spent in training Naruto and the kits. The kits were improving really fast, what with Naruto teaching them humane hand signs and Justus, while Kyuubi was teaching them demon Justus. And that is how it passed for the next three years.

**(Another 3 year time skip)**

One night though when Yome was six he went outside and heard people talking really loud saying "How do we even know if Naruto is here." Yome was just gonna go home and tell his dad when one of the people saw him move and before Yome could move This weird guy with really pale skin and creepy looking eyes held him up for everybody to see suddenly Yome was getting squished and people were asking him where the hell had he been and why didn't he come back home. It was finally stopped when this other weird guy 'Sheesh this group is made of nothing but freaks.' Yome thought silently to himself. Said 'weird' guy was just looking at him with creepy white eyes inwardly Yome shuddered. The white eyed dude turned around and told all the people that this person is not Naruto. Neji turned around to ask the boy who he was but when he turned around the boy was gone. Shocked Neji asked Sasuke if he saw the boy move and was even more surprised when Sasuke answered "No". Sighing what was left or the rookie nine went to bed resolving to find that boy in the morning.

_**Preview of next chapter (time skip)**_

_They had come looking for him and what they found was…_

**A.N. **How do you like it, I know it's not that long, I got tired of typing (I'm not that fast of a typer.). Give me reviews. Since you all heard of my mother in the first **A.N.** lets just say that I am still alive and kicking… ok so maybe not the kicking part, but I'm still alive… I think. Tell me Plz if you can see the blue text, don't ask why……ok since you pressured me into telling you it's because I like blue, so I thought why make it blue. I will try to update soon since I already have the next chapter ready (in my head at least). Since its Spring Break I have lots of time on my hands. Well please review. I finally updated yay for me. Tell me if I should change anything not that I will I might but still…BYE 4 NOW… bye my peoples (sorry bout dat growing up on the Rez does things to a person.) Reviews. Sorry if the ending part is a little confusing.


	5. Unexcepted guests,The decision

**A.N. ** Hey it's me I'm back. Did you like my other chapter? I decided that since its Spring Break I could write more. I'm gonna try to make this chap. A bit longer. I made him have a lot of kids because well… you'll see. (Muwahahaha). Here's the story. Sorry there was a mistake in the title of the last chapter instead of it being the next 3 years it was supposed to be _the years following_. Because it went from a 3 to another 3 year time skip **I will be editing the chapter before this one for reasons. It will be little things though.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Neji awoke he got up and put on his clothes and went around and woke up Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Choji, Shino, and their sensei's (Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai) basically the hole rookie nine group except Hinata and Kiba but Kiba said that they could bring Akamaru if they wanted to they were just her for Naruto _'If they could find that one kid.' _Neji thought ruefully. Soon about 25 minutes later the rookie ni- eight were already walking through town hoping to find someone who knew the little blond dude. They were all curious about this village because it only was about 6 or 7 days way form Konoha but they had never been here before. When they were halfway through walking around the village they were just about to call off the search and go home when they heard this familiar loud _and _annoying voice so they followed it and came across two young boys yelling at an old man. They or at least Ino was about to break up the fight when the boys were saying…

"Ok old man you win for now but we'll be back in a few hours to convince you." The loud blond boy was sayi- yelling at the man.

"We have to go now." Said the quiet dark-haired boy next to the loud mouthed blond.

"What... why?"

"Because we were supposed to be back a full half hour ago."

"Oh shiizzz dad is so gonna have our asses on a platter."

"No he won't I'll just tell him you did it." The dark-haired boy said with a smirk making him eerily like Sasuke for a minute.

"You will not yo- you teme you."

"Nuh uh dobe."

"Why Il-I'll kill you for that."

In a few seconds the two kids were at each others throats. Biting, scratching, everything came out name it… soon the big stuff came out butter knifes, kunai,(Did I spell any of the words right?) shuriken, kantanas, big chainsaws… at that Sasuke and Neji came and took the _very_ dangerous _toys_ out of the kids hands telling them.

"Little kids your age shouldn't be playing with things _sharp_ things."

Suddenly the blond headed kid screamed and pointed at Sasuke who had his brother in a headlock babbling.

"Oh my god it's the crazy guys from last night… with a _very very _dramatic pose he continued on…they're back here to get me." At that everybody froze and stared at the little kid.

The other black-haired kid just bonked his brother on the head yelling "You stupid dobe you weren't supposed to tell anyone until you gave father a description, _now_ we're gonna have to-"

"GET THEM" Sakura shouted and before the kids had time to run the rest of rookie ni-eight grabbed the kids and had them tied up in 50 ft. of rope and about 3 lbs. of tape.

"Now that we got you, you have to tell us everything you know about Uzumaki Naruto." Said Ino with a scary expression.

"Why should we have to tell you anything." The black haired boy said quietly

"Yeah, the blond added loudly, why should we have to tell all you weird people anything you can't hurt us."

"Oh yes we can." Said Sakura with a downright evil face on.

"Why do you have us tied up?" the black boy said in a bored tone.

"Because, Ino said exasperated, we need more information about him and since you… she pointed at the blond, look exactly like him, we decided to ask you."

"Well why didn't you just say so in the first place?" The blondie asked.

"Why don't we just ask them their names first?" Kakashi said trying to breakup the fight that was going to start if he didn't do something.

"Huh… oh yeah." Ino said.

Kakashi sighed thinking _'Thank Kami I managed to stop the fight before it started.'_

"So anyway what's your names kids?" Shino asked speaking up for the first time since they came there. Everyone jumped except for the kids because well they were tied up.

The little black-haired boy spoke up first, "My name is not of your concern,_ but_, seeing the angry looks on many of their faces quickly added… since you asked nicely its Uzumaki Zabuza and the dobe next to me is Uzumaki Yome."

"Ho-how are you related to Naruto?" Sakura asked in a very haughty and snottily tone hiding the fact that she was confused.

"And _you're_ supposed to be the smart one out of the group pathetic." Said Zabuza with a sigh.

"Why you little runt." Sakura shouted "I should just punch you or throw you through a wall."

"If you let us go we could take you to our father and _then_ he could talk to you and sort this mess up."

"Deal" Sasuke said before anyone had the chance to speak.

"Ok unite us then." Spoke up Yome

After Lee untied Yome and Zabuza. Kakashi asked them to lead them to Naruto. But the kids said that they had to finish shopping because they had made them late by an hour or so. Only when the kids were leading them back to there house did anyone think of asking the big question and it was Shikamaru he popped it out of nowhere it was totally random.

"Who did your dad marry?"

It was Zabuza who answered "He didn't marry anyone, he raised us totally on his own except the occasional help from Kyu, Gaara, and Ita."

Now it was _finally _Kurenai's time to talk asking "How in the world could he have you if he didn't marry someone?"

"Because silly he had us himself." Yome said this as if everyone should know this and as if it was common everywhere.

"What do you mean _he _had _you _by _himself_?" asked Sakura because she was a Medic Nin and she knows that only women are allowed to give birth not _men_.

"I mean that he had _us _out of his stomach, Kyu had to cut open his stomach to get us." Added in Zabuza since Yome had gotten tired of talking.

"When will we get to see Naruto?" asked Naruto's _former _sensei.

"Right about now." Stated Yome and Zabuza together almost as if they had rehearsed it.

They pulled back apiece of…_something _green and rookie eight saw the biggest and prettiest house that cold ever be imagined. The house was almost 4 stories high it was built with a certain Chinese flair with a little Japanese style roof, and on the very top of the house stood a little short tower about 6 ft. high, 6 fountains well they could only see four but Yome said that the other two were in the back. It had huge glass windows and the one on top of the door was stained the favorite Naruto color orange and the background around it was black which set off the orange nicely. It was made out of a dark deep brown and white color with a little bit of black swirls in the white, a pool on the side of the house where the swing set and jungle gym were. There were toys all over on the front lawn; All in all it was a pretty damn good house. When Yome and Zabuza were just about to open the front door when it burst open and this little girl who couldn't be more than 3 ft. tall. Went over to Yome and Zabuza and started yelling at them only after 15 or 20 minutes did she notice that they had more people behind them she said to them all nicely totally different from how she treated her brothers.

"Hello my name is Dami, how may I help you?"

"We were actually hoping to talk to Naruto for a bit." Said Gai and not in his normal booming voice either. Everyone looked at him like he was weird for speaking in a normal voice.

The little-Dami looked them over at them but stopped when she got to the forehead thingie (forgot what it was called anyone know tell me Plz.) she whispered "Daddy isn't gonna be pleased."

She let them in and led them to a room at the back of the house. When the rookie eight sat down. Dami left saying that she would go get there dad and be back in a few minutes. True to her word Dami came back in a few minutes with a man who was NOT Naruto he was well he looked like Naruto but there was so much pain and anger in his eye. He was blind in one eye, it had a big scar over it, and it looked like someone had let loose a pack of wolves on him.

Neji was just about to ask this man a question but the man cut them off asking "What do you guys want now after all these years?"

It was Ino who answered not Neji or Sasuke "We want you to come back."

"Why"

"_Because_, Neji said stressing the word, Tsunade-Sama is dying and she wants her little brother back, also if she could get some of your blood it might be able to save her."

"I'll have to ask Kyu and my kits, you can stay here in the meantime, you can eat dinner with us and you can share some of the empty bedrooms. I will answer your questions in the morning." Then he walked off.

**A.N.** Hope that you like it, its not as long as I wanted it to be but I'm gonna try to see if I can get another chap. Typed up later. Ask me anything in your reviews if you wanna know somein. Bye till lateas. From your _loving _authoress SO send me reviews god dammit…… Plz.


	6. Introductions of the family

**DISCLAIMER: Thought I might as well make one to no need to get sued…right. This goes for this story and all my other ones as well. Well read on read on.**

**-Hey everyone I'm back sorry for making everyone vote but I got lots of reviews asking if I could keep this story and make a next one based off this one. I'll try **

**to do that it might be hard but I'll try. Here's the next chap. It might not be like how it was supposed to be but hey it's still a chapter. IT's very confusing at least **

**to me I wanted to thank all the peoples who voted for the voting thingie sorry it was for nutin but it will be used in the story based off this (if I ever get around to **

**writing it) well without further ado here it is…wat you've all been waiting for god knows how long here's wat u all get…A NEW CAR……no a new chap. It's not **

**as good as I would have liked it to be but … oh well. I ruined a HUGE part of the story when I said I was gonna kill (MWHAHAHAHAHA) …sorry bout that I **

**like the word kill…kill……how sweet. (Drool). Off a **_**few**_** kids. But sadly I'm a blond not in hair color but in my head. WON'T get posted till Friday cause my **

**older sister needs to 'borrow' the computer for the night the whole night. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they finished their talk all the rest of the rookies got up and followed Naruto and his three kids showed them where they could stay, till the morning when they get to meet

the rest of his, Naruto's', family. So Naruto's three kids showed them to their rooms and told the rookie's that they will come in the morning to pick them up so they could meet

the rest of the family then the kids cackled like the were possessed by hyena's but they were laughing in a creepy, weird, downright evil laugh and them they looked at them like

they wanted to eat them. Anyway the next morning Sasuke woke up confused as to where they were then he remembered 'we're at Naruto's house. He looked around to see

that he was the last one up. He went downstairs and saw that breakfast was just over.

The man who was supposed to be Naruto came in and said "Follow me; I will answer your questions now." He led them to a room…_a_ big room it had about **30** seats in it.

He turned to them and said in a cold hard voice "Pick a seat and sit down. Before I answer your questions you will have to meet my family and Sasuke no killing them... or him. Now come on in kits and…um...other people."

Everyone in the group turned to the doors and watched shocked as 13... _13_ kids came in with a soaked Gaara, another red-haired guy covered in flour, and last but not least the

guy that Sasuke hated loathed… Gai (Joke's) Itachi. Without a word Sasuke ran at Itachi and formed a Chidori in his hand and was just about to kill him when one of the little

kids came in front of him and without even appearing to try she got rid of the Chidori. Everybody was in shock that not only had this _little_ kid had gotten rid of Sasuke's most

powerful with just a flick... no twitch of her wrist.

Then Sasuke started yelling at her saying "How in the hell could _you _break my most powerful jutsu."

His little slu-I mean _friend_ came up with something to defend her Sasuke-kun. "Yeah you're just a little stupid kid; no one could defeat him he's the last Uchiha. You should all be grateful just to be in his presence." She finished with a little snooty laugh and glare.

The rest of the guest except Sasuke and sakura just looked at her and glared and some even muttered "Bitch" too. It was almost too funny.

"Well no that you all are introduced to each other lets continue on shall we." Naruto broke in smoothly.

Every body listened and sat down. Except those two bitches/bastards looking at him and his family as if they were lower than trash and when they didn't listen Naruto did

something that he never would have done but they were disrespecting him in his own house, and that was something that he could never tolerate no matter who it was. Finally he

had enough and without even thinking he had them in his 'hell vision' jutsu of Sasuke getting killed by Itachi and sakura watching Sasuke getting killed (a/n I don't like her that

much can't you tell.) They both sat down in shock at what they saw.

Naruto started talking as if he hadn't heard them. "Now everybody shall introduce themselves along with whatever information about themselves they wish to tell you."

Finishing with those words the boy the rookies met earlier stood up and began his introduction.

A boy with black hair and eyes came up next he was wearing a Chinese style black shirt with black and silver striped baggy jeans. A miniature Sasuke it looked like. "Hello my name is Zabuza Koencha (A/N that's my dads' name.) Uzumaki and I like swords and sharp pointy things." Then he sat down with a thump, and motioned for the next person in line to go.

A little girl stands up she has black hair and one blue eye while the other is black she is dressed exactly like Zabuza but with dark blood red color and gold. (A/n they will all have the same style of clothes but wit different colors I'll describe them better later.) When she spoke it was like an angel with lots of blood lust. "Hello my name is Suki (Fondness/Love) Ainu Uzumaki. I like healing and animals. That's all you traitors need to know bout me since I won't be long in this world anyway." Then she too sat down.

"Creepy." Muttered Tenten.

"Very." Agreed Hinata

The next person to get up was like death incarnate she had pure silver shorts and a wife beater that had the words agony written in different languages and types. She had gold hair with black eyes. When she spoke her voice was like deaths, sweet but poisoned. "My name Kachiri Nayami Uzumaki I like torture and blood…blood… (Drool) blood is the best. I hate sweet things and the color pink is the worst. "

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PINK IS THE WORST." Shouted Sakura. But before she could get any farther Ino hit her in the back of the head shutting her up…for a little while.

Then she sat down and kicked up a boy who had black hair with purple eyes and was dressed in dark orange clothes with black stripes. He got up off the ground saying "Hey my name is Haku Siyadl Uzumaki I like to paint, draw, write and take photos, and I like sebon needles. I hate every Uchiha _except_ Uncle Chi. That is all." Then he went out of the room saying something about how he had to go to the bathroom.

"Oh well guess it's my turn my name is Yome Okuda Uzumaki. I am almost 7, I have gold hair and blue eyes. For all those who have bad eyesight I'm wearing dark blue almost black shorts with a tank top. I like stuff and I hat stuff too. I'm the leader of my mafia, with Kachiri in second command, and that's bout it. See ya all lateas."

"My name is Dami Marieka Uzumaki. I'm the youngest girl." Said the little girl from before she had on a black kimono with a silver and gold fox on the back. She has blueish-blackish hair with pure black eyes with a ring of neon blue around the pupil all in all she was pretty. "I like flowers, medicine, and welding, woodshop, and other hands on stuff. Thank you and goodbye."

Naruto got up and spoke to everyone saying "Since the next three are triplets…don't ask how" when he saw their faces "I will introduce them together. Please come up here." he said making coming motions with his hands.

Three kids all with gold hair but you could tell them apart by their eyes one had red eyes while another had blue with a black stripe in his eyes, and the last boy had light blue eyes it took a few seconds for it to go through everybody's heads that he was blind.

"Now one at a time I will introduce them. First up is Wujshic Jun Uzumaki." The kid with the red eyes stepped up. Naruto continued "He likes food, food…and more food." Everybody sweatdropped. "Ok and that's all he wrote also he's deaf…now that's all he wrote."

"Next is Osceola Huni Uzumaki. The kid with the blue eyes with the black stripes stepped up wearing dark violet pants with a black button up shirt. "He likes animals, weapons, and cooking. He doesn't like gardening and cleaning and he can't talk." The kid stepped back and he seemed to blend in the shadows.

Sakura popped up trying to act cool for _her_ Sasuke-kun. "If he can't talk what good will he be as a ninja." At that Osceola started to tear and Naruto got mad he stood up walked over to sakura and bitch slapped her hard across her face. Coughing he walked back to the head of the table and calmly said the last kids name.

"Finally it's Conchise Cali Uzumaki's turn." The last kid stepped up wearing a bright forest green t-shirt with dark green hip hugging pants. "He likes all kinds of cooking, outside stuff and making things. He hates inside stuff. He's blind.

Just then the red head that they didn't know came up behind Naruto and whispered something in his ear. Naruto nodded and the red headed guy came up and bowed to everyone except Sasuke and sakura.

He came and stood in front of everyone and said in a voice that meant business. "My name is Kyu but you all can just call me K-san. Oh and if you hurt anyone in MY family you will be punished or worse yet I'll kill you.

Then he made very gay---dramatic pose and pointed behind him to Naruto and said in a gay—nice tone "Take it away babe."

At these words Sasuke visibly tensed.

Naruto got up and turned to Kyu and said in a flirtatious tone "Thank you for you help." He paused before continuing on saying. "I also have three more daughters but they went to visit friends and should be back later tonight or tomorrow morning and my last son is sleeping. My daughters names are Xosha (a/n my sister's name.), Mehta, Yebani, and my sons' name is Kibou (hope). You will meet them before we leave. But for now let's eat." Naruto informed.

"Wait! What is Itachi doing here?" Sasuke asked/demanded

"None of your business." Naruto stated coldly

Everyone had a great dinner.

After dinner. Everyone again went to their rooms. After Neji had made sure everyone was asleep he gathered all the rook-ninjas in his room and they discussed long into the early morn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N Finally I was gonna write more but I just wanted to get the introductions over. In the next chapter the real stuff will began. Sorry if this chapter is confusing **

**lots I will make the next one better. So bye. Till latea my peoples. THE introductions will be a bit confusing because I didn't get enough time to write it better but **

**it will be explained better in other chapters. BYE BYE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

** LUV,**

** K.N.A.**


	7. Only a Short Filler

**A/N hey everyone I was gonnna give you a story for x-mas but then my little sister came over and she wanted me to come over to her house so I said yeah an dnow here I am in Utah. So sorry for the no chap thing. This will be a really really short chapter more of just a filler really, but it'll keep you occupied. So here it is the 8****th**** chapter. I had a dIfferent style but I'm usIng my sIsters computer but It dosen't have the one I lIke but oh well. Late MERRY X-MAS and early HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

Speech "….."

Thoughts '……' 

_**Jutsu's …….**_

_**(a/n……..) My opinoin.**_

_**Disclaimer…. I Don't ownny**_

_**And other random stuff that will appear in the chapter will be explained later. By me a'course.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Finally a new filler.**

The Leaving day…

5:45 am.

At exactally 6am. Everyone was up and waiting at the door with all their belongings. Except for Sakura who it turns out was still sleeping. So naruto sent ……… to go wake her up and wake her up in deed.

When she(Sakura) came out of the bedroom she looked like hell quite literatly she was covered in red hot sauce. She cam escreaming out of the room she was staying in screaming at the little kid who she was trying to chase it was just her fault that the little kid she was chasing ran and hid behind itachi. Who in her mental-ness state she ran right into him(itachi) and just started yelling at him sayin gstuff like watch the hell where your going before she relized who she was to. Tthheeeenn she went screamin gin the bnack of the line away from itachi. Now that everyone was ready they could start their journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A/N that was just a very short filler so no one will kill me and you can probably expect a chapter before I leave my sis's place. So till then you have to make do with this. Sorry. The next chap will be longer. Promise.


	8. VERY SHORT CHAP But still a chap

Hey guess wat I'm FINALLY updating this story after the long wait I finally got my muse back so no more flames oranything like that, In the last chapter I noticed a mistake HINITA WAS IN THE STORY SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE SORRY

**Hey guess wat I'm FINALLY updating this story after the long wait I finally got my muse back so no more flames oranything like that, In the last chapter I noticed a mistake HINITA WAS IN THE STORY SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE SORRY. Any way here's the story. DON'T OWN. BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO?**

"……." speaking

"……"_ thinking_

'……'** jutsus, kyuubi, inner peoples,**

'……'_** kyuubi thoughts**_

**(A/N…..)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX scene change, person change…etc

Now onto the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When everybody was ready, the rookies and their teachers sttod waiting for naruto and his family when they finally got there, they were waiting by the out of town sign, they had tons of stuff it was like they packed their house. They had it on about three 5'x12'x20' flat pieces of wood. As soon as they got close enough Neji yelled out "Lets get moving we already lost an hour and a half." Everyone else grumbled but listened and went around the packs in a formation to protect it incase of attacks.

They just walked in silence for a few hours until Ino asked Naruto "So naruto how long have you been living in that house?

Naruto answered in a sorta wistful voice "About eight years yep eight it took me forever to build to."

Ino was in awe "You built that house, that is cool hey since you built your house would you mind if you built me my own flower and bakery shop."

"Weeeell--" naruto started but got cut off by Ino

"Pleeeeeaaaasse" Ino whined "I'll pay you good and give you half off when you come in."

"Well how can say no to half off I'll to it."

"Yeah" Ino jumped up and hopped over the pack to glomp Naruto. "Thanks so much you don't know how much this means to me, I've been trying to get someone to do this for me for a long time."

"No problem Ino but can you let go your cho…choking me."

Ino let go with a blush "Sorry"

It stayed quiet until Sasuke came up to naruto and asked him "Hmph Dobe came back quick I thought it would've took forever to get you to come back."

Naruto said in a hard cold voice " I came back for baa-chan and that's it. Not for anything or one else."

"Are you sure you didn't come back for me." Sasuke said in a ,what he assumed, sultry voice licking his neck he was gonna go futher down when all of a sudden he was thrown off by a very angry Kyuubi.

"What do think your doing?"

"Kissing my dobe." Sasuke answered as if he didn't care what would happen to him if answered.

"YOUR dobe listen here Uchiha he belongs to no one but himself. So don't go trying ot claim him." With that Kyuubi poked him and at the same time shocking him.

"OW! That hurt." Sasuke said holding onto his side where Kyuubi poked/shocked him.

"Yeah now stay away from Naruto." Kyuubi didn't move away from naruto til they put up camp for the night.

As naruto and kyuubi were going into the tent they were sharing Naruto turned to Kyuubi and said "Thanks back there Kyu."

"No problem after all you're my kit. Now lets go to sleep." They crawled into the tent and fell fast asleep.

In the morning they (Naruto and Kyuubi) woke up to their tent shaking they got up drowsyling **(A/N look I made a new word)** rubbing their eyes with the back of their hands making them so cute. They got up put on their clothes and went outside only to see everybody packed and waiting for them with identical embarrassed smiles they quickly got their stuff together and off they all were on their journey to find the wizard of oz (Jokes) they just traveled in silence til they reached the road that said welcome to Konoha which is really weird because it's 'posed to be a hidden village, but shrugging they just followed the road till they reached the gate before the village. **(A/N I don't wanna write out the whole trip to the village so I just put in the one day. Hey be happy that I'm writing this.)**

"Wow this place is big." Kurenai heard a voice from behind her speak in a awed sorta tone. She turned and saw the one they called Suki.

Suki turned around and asked her brother Haku "Hey haku you think you could give me some money?"

"Why."

"Cuz I want Pocky."

Haku fell anime style "I guess I shoulda known."

"Well that's not a problem kits," the 'kits' looked at their 'mother' "It seems we're here already."

The 'kits' looked up and up to see the biggest tower in the village it was beautifully colored. They walked up the steps into the sectratary's office where neji had to state their business which he said was personal highly classified information. The secretary said go ahead and didn't even look up when they passed if she did she would have information on that the demon was back with more demons.

When everybody got to the door Naruto somehow managed to push himself to the front so that he could open the doors. He pushed them open to find…

**Well that's it only 3 pages but its all I could come up with. THIS IS FOR THE LAST DAY OF SUMMER SINCE SKEWL STARTS 2MORROW. **

**BYE LUV,**

K.N.A.


End file.
